


For Us, Inferno Came First

by i_amtheoutlaw



Series: Inferno, Purgatorio, Paradiso [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Hell, M/M, dante's inferno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 09:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amtheoutlaw/pseuds/i_amtheoutlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, merely trying to clean the fallen angels mess of a room, Dean stumbles upon an interesting story hidden in one of Cas’s drawers. Dean being the one who gave Cas the damn typewriter, knows Cas has been writing. On giving him the gift, Dean hoped Cas would share his writing with him. Although it’s been three months since Cas moved in, and Dean has yet to read one friggin’ word. For all Dean knows Cas is up here writing a diary about how annoying he is!<br/>Letting his curiosity get the best of him, Dean reads.<br/>Castiel tells the story of his journey through Hell to rescue Dean. The former angel shares everything in his own words. Cas tells the story from his point of view, highlighting the text with his inner thoughts. Starting from the first level of Hell, he writes up until the point of saving Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Canto I

**Author's Note:**

> This is all poetry, but don't disregard it please! It has a very 'story-ish' appeal.

Dean doesn’t snoop, cause snooping is for women  
But he does however investigate,  
And investigating is what he does now  
After all, he is being treated like a mother  
Having to clean up after the messy fallen angel  
Straightening up, Dean opens a few drawers  
Stopping when a stack of neatly organized papers come into view  
Dean knows he shouldn’t, but does anyways  
Relaxing himself on the bed, Dean reads…

` **I** `

We laid siege to Hell, and as the fiery air  
Scorched hot around me; as the dust, black as coal,  
Surrounded me, lost I should feel. Instead I  
Was embodied with great purpose. Feelings of  
Contentment, pride even, kept my grace thrumming loud  
Despite how all my Brothers, and my Sisters  
Alike have been dimmed by this torturous Hell.  
On a normal day, The Second circle of  
Hell wouldn’t be such a Hazardous place. But  
Not this day, for this day, was the day the Host came  
Soaring intently, down from the heavens  
The will of God as Their knowing, holy guide  
The day the evil, inhabitants of Hell put  
Aside, not only all petty vendettas,  
But also rank, and Swarmed in lots, to fight,  
And protect the one, completely righteous soul,  
They so foully stole, from our Father.  
Demons, and tormented Souls of the lustful  
Raged around my flock. These souls caused to be  
Mainly a distraction, the only real danger  
Being brought by the howling demons. The  
Horned and leathery Things all carried weapons  
Of their own accord, each of them being swift  
And practiced in the ways to inflict pain with  
Their own preferred. Us, each having bared our  
Blades caused some of the demented to scurry,  
Although many of the overly damned  
Stuck around to fight. I heard a throaty growl  
From behind me as I tangled with an on  
Coming opponent saying, “Look at you pathetic  
Birds, thinking you can barge in here and take what’s ours!”  
I turned to find a Demon with his talons  
Wrapped around the neck of one of my brothers  
Upon seeing this utter, devastating thing  
I barked, “Oh you dirty Soul how the fire here  
Has rotted your brains! How could we be the thieves?  
When the righteousness is Ours?” Then I struck him, straight  
Threw his throat and watched as his blood stained claws  
Dropped my brother. The Demon then dropped next  
I heard his rough skin, splat against the sizzling  
Rock beneath our feet and rushed to finish the  
Job, noticing he was still alive. As I  
Was making my final Stride towards the creature,  
I heard him yell, as he choked on his own blood,  
“Though righteousness may Dwell closer to the  
Heavens, we, my good little Angel, have come  
About the Winchester fairly.”  



	2. Canto II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel continues on, writing about his journey through the third layer of Hell.

**`II` **

The Third circle was quiet  
And I knew better than to believe me,  
And my few angels left beside me—  
Being only three brothers, and two sisters—  
Were alone, despite it seeming that way.  
I crept along, heading left staying close  
To a large, stone wall that seems to divide the circles.  
Unlike the last circle, the storms that   
Collected above where calm and steady  
Peering through the constant drops, I noticed movement,  
A large black shape making its way, far down the stretch we were headed.  
I leaned to my sister who stands closest behind me and asked,  
“There just ahead, beyond the tormented, do you see?”  
She glanced past the loud river-like movement of souls  
And she replied, “Yes, Castiel, I see the moving shadow.”  
A brother, also behind me, joined, saying,  
“Cerberus.”  
The name seemed to have sunk into both me and my sister equally,  
For we both drew our blades and balled our fist  
My brother spoke again, “The hound, being an original work of god,  
Put in this land only to do its job, should see reason to avoid this fight.”  
I said nothing, but hoped inside this was true,  
For this large shadow, only grew larger,   
And more defined as we continued on.  
Soon enough I found the rest of my flock approaching,  
This ginormous thing. Its three heads snarled,   
And in ploy to hide the fear I felt, I called out to the beast,  
“Oh Cerberus, being the work of my father,   
I hope that you will find it in you to let us by.”  
He snarled and spoke to me through telepathy,  
“Angels? Surely the end is near when the Host find their way into this fiery world.  
Why is it you wish to pass? Is it true? The rumors I hear?  
Rumors that the Holy have come to rescue one man from the deepest layer of Hell?”  
His lovely voice, unfitting for his aggressive body   
Flooded my head and I answered truthfully, “We have come just for one soul,   
The soul of a the righteous man,  
Surely something as old as you has heard the first seal.”  
He filled our connection with his questioning response.  
So I explained, “It’s an apocalyptic barrier keeping the end away  
Keeping our brother, Lucifer, caged tightly.”  
He hummed in response, I continued,  
“We must stop the man’s soul before he sheds blood here,   
Although we may be too late already,  
I plan to save his soul either way.”  
Cerberus didn’t say anything else, just moved   
Revealing a pathway to the next circle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use Dante's ideas to describe all the scenery...if you like it you should really read Inferno!


End file.
